Healing Touch
by EchidnaPower
Summary: With several Titans pairing up, the lingering emotions are taking a toll on Raven's empathic senses and causing her to lose control of her own feelings. When she gives in and does something completely crazy, it's up to Beast Boy to pull her out of a dark place and bring her back to the light. (My first BBRae fic)


**And here we are again with the Teen Titans. This time I'm dipping my toe into BBRae. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little anxious about releasing this fic, simply because Raven is such a difficult character to write for beginners. It's like everyone has their own interpretation and understanding of exactly how her powers work, and that affects how they write her personality to go with it. I guess this is mine.**

 **In any case, this story is once again based on a drawing (or two) that was done by my beautiful girlfriend, HollyLu. She's been an inspiration for me, that's for sure. But that's only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to how I feel for her.**

 **But, I won't bore you with that lol. I'm pretty much stalling at this point. I'm gonna just bite the bullet and let you read this. I hope you enjoy! I own nothing except the story.  
_**

Sometimes, it royally sucked to be an empath.

Oh sure, it came with its own set of perks. It was easy to tell what someone was feeling; if someone was putting on a facade in order to hide their true intents or emotional state, a quick glimpse would reveal that things were much different than what they appeared on the outside.

But for Raven, it just made it more difficult to stay in control.

The young teen did her best to interact with those she called her friends, she'd had years to get used to each and every one of their characteristics and quirks and for the most part, she was always able to keep a tight lid on her emotions and keep them from wreaking havoc...with a few exceptions here and there when under extreme pressure or stress. But Raven now had to deal with a new problem, one that kept reopening a very deep wound that despite all of her efforts, she just couldn't heal it faster than it got infected.

Love.

Truly, Raven was happy for her friends, in her own way. Cyborg had found himself in a very loving relationship with a young woman named Sarah Simms (Raven still didn't know for sure if she was somehow related to Sarasim, Cyborg's prehistoric lover from 3000 B.C.), who was a volunteer counselor for handicapped children and - recently - a full-time student at Gotham University. As for Robin and Starfire...well, those two had been inseparable since the trip to Tokyo. It took a crazed lunatic to finally get Robin to overcome his own insecurities and all of the mission-driven programming that Batman had installed into him in his youth, and finally let Starfire into his heart.

She was happy for them, really she was...but darn if it wasn't hard to keep herself from losing it on a daily basis.

As an empath, she could feel the level of happiness in the tower at an all-time high. Cyborg felt accepted for who he was at last, and that cheerfulness carried over into pretty much everything he did. Starfire was rarely ever seen walking anymore as if she couldn't even keep her feet on the ground because she was so happy. Even Robin had loosened up to the point where even he started getting uptight over a case, Starfire could now coax him into allowing his mind to rest for a while, and it even led him to being able to think more clearly and find solutions to problems faster.

It made Raven's teeth ache...it also made her heart sore.

She wasn't jealous, she wasn't! Raven didn't do jealous. Jealousy was pointless, what purpose did it serve to pine for something that someone else had other than to make one more miserable? Raven didn't have time for that, she already had enough on her plate with all the extra meditation she had to do these days just to keep the emotions constantly swirling around the tower nowadays from making her blow something up. On top of all that, she still had Beast Boy to deal with.

Beast Boy.

That green-skinned, pointy-eared gremlin was getting on her nerves more than ever these days. He'd always been persistent in trying to get her to do things that she viewed as ridiculous. Gluing a video-game controller to her hands to try to force her to play, constantly shoving tofu in her face to try to get her to stop eating meat...seriously, she was half-demon, meat was never going to stop being something she craved. Then there was that ridiculous game he and Cyborg invented, stankball. Who in their right minds would think it was a good idea to take the toxic waste that was Beast Boy's laundry and turn it into a game? It should have been submitted for scientific study, not thrown into her face like it was something to be played with.

But now Beast Boy seemed more determined than ever to get her attention. He was always talking to her, or _at_ her would have been more appropriate since the conversations were more often than not one-sided. It was almost as if he'd made it his mission in life to make her lose control. She would have already thrown him out the window a long time ago if it weren't for the very simple fact that, in a strange sort of way, Raven didn't mind having him around anymore. Beast Boy was always an open book emotionally, he wore his heart on his sleeve and even a casual observer could tell what he was feeling just by looking at him. He was like Starfire in that regard, except Beast Boy's emotions acted as a buffer most of the time for the touchy-feely stuff coming from the others, giving her different emotions to fend off, ones she was more used to handling.

Most of the time.

This was not one of those times.

Raven was currently sitting by herself in the Ops Room (otherwise known as the living room/kitchen/whatever else was needed), trying to enjoy some much needed peace and quiet while the rest of the team was out and about, doing their own thing. In other words, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Sarah were on a double-date. Beast Boy? Raven had no idea where he was, and she was starting to miss having that barrier between her and the tender emotions that were trying desperately to claw at her soul.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

 _Thanks for everything Sarah...for the first time since before the accident...I feel truly human again._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

 _You're just...amazing, you know that Starfire?_

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

 _I can now see why humans enjoy this act known as kissing...please Robin, may we continue?_

"A-Azarath..."

 _You don't have to ask me twice._

"Metrion..."

 _Mmmm..._

"Zin-"

The sound of a window cracking snapped Raven out of her trance, and she plopped onto the couch with her heart racing faster than it had in a very long time. "This isn't going to work," she sighed miserably. "There's just...too many lingering emotions here." she looked around the room and her eyes caught the massive window that now had a deep spider-web crack in it thanks to her powers. "Cyborg's not going to appreciate that...of course, even anger would be more welcome than..." she stopped herself and shook her head. The last thing she needed was to willingly let that train of thought get rolling.

But...what if...

"No, stop it!" Raven snarled to herself and got up off the couch, her hands clenched into tight fists. "These emotions are not yours, they're merely echoes of the emotions of your friends. You need to concentrate, block them out! Stay in control! You can't let yourself want this, you can't want to know what...kissing...is like...you can't want..." her eyes softened and her fists unclenched in defeat, as she fell to her knees and lowered her head towards the ground. "Love."

But she did want it, oh God she wanted it so badly, and it killed her inside just a little more each day to know that she couldn't have it. Her powers would destroy everything. Love was all about emotion, letting go of your inhibitions and "going with the flow" so to speak. Sure, there was more to it than that, things like dedication and loyalty were also important. But the part that was most romanticized were the physical and emotional pleasures that came from being in a relationship with someone...and with all the kissing that Robin and Starfire in particular had been doing lately, Raven knew full well what it could feel like.

And no matter how hard she tried to block it out, she couldn't stop herself from craving the same thing her friends had. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be kissed...even if it was just once.

"Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened in shock and she looked up to see none other than Beast Boy staring down at her with a concerned expression on his face. It was...endearing? No...unsettling. That was much better. _"Where did that come from?"_

"Are you okay Raven? I mean I like lazing around as much as the next guy...but if I'm gonna do it on the floor, I'm usually a dog or a cat."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm fine," she responded in her deadpan monotone before getting back to her feet. "I'm just having some trouble meditating is all."

"Well, maybe...some tea would help? I mean, I'm not very good at making it, but I'd be glad to try if it made you feel better."

Raven flinched, and she felt her powers nearly lash out and break something else as her heart lurched. She expected many things from Beast Boy, but random acts of kindness were not on that list. "No, I'm fine, I just need to go to my room so I can be in a better environment to meditate. This room has too many lingering emotions in it."

"You mean Robin and Starfire?" A pile of dishes suddenly shattered, and the green boy jumped back in shock before looking back at Raven who had just pulled her hood over her head to hide her face. "I'm uh...gonna take that as a yes."

The empath said nothing and briskly started walking out, passing Beast Boy...and then she stopped. With her empathic senses on high alert, she was keenly aware of any and all emotions surrounding her...and what she'd just sensed from Beast Boy rocked her to her core. "Impossible," she whispered to herself. "Not Beast Boy..."

"Raven?"

Raven turned around to face her green-skinned teammate, who still looked as concerned as ever. The feeling she'd gotten from him was gone, but she still sensed the worry and concern for her emanating from him in waves, he truly cared about how she was feeling...and she felt herself being drawn to it. He really was sweet, and even though he definitely didn't really act his age, he had his moments where he could be serious, and it was in those moments where Beast Boy seemed...dare she think it...enjoyable to be around. When had he gotten so handsome...and what in Trigon's name was she thinking? She had to leave. _Now._

"I have to go."

"Raven, wait!"

She stopped again, refusing to turn around and look at him. "What do you want Beast Boy?"

"I just...I just wanted to say that...I know what you're going through, okay?"

Raven frowned and turned to glare at him from under her hood. "You don't know what I'm going through, no one does. How could you possibly know?"

"You think I'm not affected by it?" Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows in indignation. "I have animal senses Raven, while I may not be able to actually _feel_ their emotions like you can, I still have to deal with it. I can _hear_ Cyborg talking all sappy to Sarah on the phone, I can freaking _smell_ Robin and Starfire whenever they make out! It drives me crazy! I have to keep finding ways to distract myself because if I don't..."

"You'll lose control?"

Beast Boy looked down at the ground and nodded slightly. "I am the equivalent of the entire animal kingdom, Raven. I have instincts," the green boy clenched a fist and grit his teeth in disgust at himself. "It's like being a cat in heat, and if I don't find ways to keep myself busy, or just straight up leave for a while, I feel like I'll end up doing something I'll regret."

The pale girl just stood there dumbly, trying to process everything she'd heard. Maybe Beast Boy really did understand...maybe, just maybe...they weren't as different as she thought; they had more in common than she realized. Maybe she shouldn't have spent so much time trying to push him away, maybe she should have been spending time getting to know him better instead...and he really was cute.

 _Do it._

 _"No!"_

 _He'll understand._

 _"I...I can't!"_

 _Just one, do it one time and you'll know and you'll never need to do it again._

 _"I..."_

"Raven?"

Before the changeling could even react, Raven's lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss that left him utterly motionless.

Raven was in a fog, the sensation was...indescribable by words. She cradled his head with her hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder as she hovered just above him, her eyes closed in the rapture of the kiss. Such intimate contact, tender flesh against flesh, the fang that jutted out of his mouth gently grazed her upper lip and it sent tingles down the girl's spine that caused heat to rise to her face in a scarlet blush. _"So this is what Robin and Starfire feel when they do this."_ Then just like that, the feeling faded. _"No...wait...this isn't at all what they feel...Beast Boy...feels all wrong...what am I doing?!"_ The empath backed off and quickly placed her hood back over her head, disappearing into a portal before Beast Boy could even process what had just happened. When she reappeared, she was once more in the safe confines of her room, where she fell onto her bed and buried her face into her arms. "I am such a fool."

"My dear Raven, how far you have fallen."

The girl's head shot back up and she snarled in the direction of the voice. "Be quiet."

"Now why would I do that? Surely you don't expect me to simply respect your wishes, not after you trapped me back inside this accursed book?"

"You got exactly what you deserve!" Raven went and opened up the trunk by her bookshelf, pulling out the only object inside and fixing it with a murderous glare. It was the book that contained the dragon known as Malchior...the dragon who broke Raven's heart. "You used me, you tricked me into thinking you cared, that you understood me!"

"Oh but I do understand," the book blinked back at her. "You fail to realize that though my intentions may not have been noble by any means, I can still relate to you all the same."

"You're a liar, and I won't fall for your lies anymore!"

"Is it a lie, Raven?" the eyes on the page seemed to soften. "You and I are not so different. We both have tragic tales of our own, we both are rather...unique in our own ways. Surely you can agree to that much?"

Raven's lip quivered for only a moment before her eyes became cold as steel. "I am not going to play this game with you, Malchior. You're trying to worm your way into my heart all over again, try to get me to believe that you're the only one who really cares...when you never cared at all!"

"And I suppose you believe the little green one - Beast Boy, was it? How do you think he feels now that you have invaded his personal space in ways that far exceed anything he has ever done to you?" Malchior's eyes narrowed smugly. "You initiated an act that was far more intimate than any bad jokes or a simple game of 'stankball,' you tried to become someone you are not, and it may have cost you everything."

"No...that's not true!" Raven hands trembled even as she held the book up to her face. "Beast Boy's been inside my mind! What could be a greater invasion of privacy than that?!"

"By your own admission, that was an accident. You on the other hand, stole his first kiss, knowing full well what you were doing. Tell me Raven, who is the guiltier party?" Malchior's eyes seemed to smile evilly. "Truly, you and I are not so different. We both use our abilities to serve our own ends, with little thought given to how the victimized party may feel."

"No..."

"It truly is sad, you know? You and I could have ruled the universe together. Now, you're settling for a short, obnoxious, immature child who considers you nothing more than a dark, creepy, witch."

"LIAR!"

Raven jumped at the new voice, and a light bulb exploded as the shock caused her powers to briefly lash out. But then she bounced on the bed when none other than Beast Boy suddenly landed on her mattress and angrily snatched the book from her hands, glaring at it with his sharp teeth bared in rage. "Beast Boy?! How did you-"

"I'll make this clear for you Malchior, if you _ever_ hurt Raven again, you're gonna be sorry."

Malchior just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it, little man? You couldn't hurt me even if I _wasn't_ trapped in this book."

"Wanna bet?!" Beast Boy morphed into a cat and dropped the book onto the bed, extending a clawed paw up to take a harsh swipe at the book.

"Beast Boy, stop!"

The green cat morphed back into a human with an expression of disbelief. "You can't seriously be defending him!" he shouted, and Raven almost winced at the waves of raw fury coming from him. "Rae, this guy broke your heart! He lied to you, manipulated you, used you in ways that makes me sick to even think about!" he glared back at the book. "I may be short, and I may be obnoxious, and yeah I might even be immature! But what I can guarantee is that Raven is a lot more than dark, and she's definitely not creepy!"

"You yourself have called her that, do you expect to get away with _that_ lie?"

"I wasn't finished yet!" Beast Boy snarled. "I _used_ to think Raven was creepy, but now I've gotten to know her better, and I know that she cares about her friends more than anyone else I know! She's always looking out for us, always trying to protect us, even from herself sometimes! And that's only a small part of what makes her so different from you, you two-timing snake in the grass, or book, whatever!" he brought the book back up to his face and fixed Malchior with the most threatening gaze he could muster. "Raven isn't dark, she's different. Raven isn't creepy, she's beautiful, and she's _definitely NOT_ a witch! If anything, she's a guardian angel, watching out for me and the rest of our friends, keeping us safe from disgusting creeps like you!"

"Beast Boy..."

"My, what a touching speech." Malchior rolled his eyes dismissively. "Perhaps you two deserve each other after all."

"Gimme a break, Raven could do so much better than me."

"Beast Boy, please..."

"True, she could." Malchior's eyes grinned maliciously at the riled up changeling. "So what does that say about her character that she's settling for a gremlin like you?"

"That's _it!"_ This time he turned into a bear, and he raised his paw to strike.

"GARFIELD, ENOUGH!"

At the sound of his real name, Beast Boy blinked and once more turned back to human, now glaring at Raven as she had now twice kept him from attacking Malchior. "What gives Raven?! Why do you keep letting him badmouth you?!"

This time Raven said nothing, and instead she took the book into her hands again and fixed Malchior with her usual blank stare. "Nice try Malchior, trying to get Beast Boy to set you free instead. I'd expect nothing less from a manipulative monster like you."

Beast Boy blinked dumbly. "Say wha?"

"He's right about one thing though, you won't hurt me ever again."

"Oh? And exactly how do you expect to stop me? You can't destroy the book, it will only allow me to roam free once more."

Raven allowed herself a smirk. "I still remember the spells you taught me, including one that will work on you while you're in that book."

"Raven, please, wait! I-"

"Bulla a lateque silentium ac solitudinem!" As Raven's eyes glowed white with power, Malchior's book floated out of her hands and was suddenly enveloped inside a bubble of energy, one that instantly silenced the imprisoned dragon, despite his eyes showing just how hard he was trying to be heard. "Goodbye Malchior, you won't be missed." With that, Raven's power enveloped the encapsulated book and closed it, and she then placed it onto the far side of the bed with her powers before turning her attention to a very confused Beast Boy. "If you had so much as slightly torn one of the pages of the book, Malchior would have been able to break the curse."

The changeling's eyes widened in horror. "Oh man...Raven, I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Raven turned her back to the boy and lowered her head in shame. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you." she rasped.

"To me? For what?"

Raven shook her head and heaved a heavy sigh. "If you must make me say it...I'm sorry for kissing you back in the ops center, I briefly lost control of my emotions and it caused me to do something that we both now regret. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You...you regret it?"

Once again, Raven's empathic senses kicked in, and this time what she felt caused the girl to gasp and clutch at her chest in pain. Sadness. She could feel the utter sadness and heartache now coming from her green teammate, and it almost made her want to cry from how deeply-rooted it was. But why? Was an apology not enough? Or...maybe it was something else entirely? "Don't... _you_ regret it?"

"Well...I mean...I guess...but not really..." the boy slumped in defeat. "Aww, I dunno Rae." he crawled closer to her, even as she tried to curl herself smaller. "All I know is that I wasn't expecting it, but I wouldn't say that I didn't...enjoy it, y'know? I mean...you were the _last_ person I ever expected to get a kiss from, you're too good for me."

"That's not true..."

"But it is!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look, we both know I'm not the best at serious conversations, I always prefer to take things easy. I mean, someone's gotta be the jokester around here! Heh heh..."

"Yeah...now if only some of your jokes were actually funny."

That got Beast Boy to crack a smile. "There's the Raven I know and love." Suddenly the lights went out in the tower, and Beast Boy immediately became keenly aware of what he'd said and what it had caused. "I-I mean...I mean, y-you're being you again! You're back to being the Raven I like hanging around! B-But not that I... _enjoy_ being around you, I mean I do! But I-"

"Gar..." Raven turned her head to look at the flustered teen and lowered her hood, sending an intense stare that made the changeling squirm in his seat. "Please, just tell me what you're trying to say."

Beast Boy only managed a few guttural noises before Raven frowned and turned her face away from him again. But seeing the despondent expression on her face triggered something in his heart, and before the empath could even react, Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around her body in a tight hug that nearly caused her powers to start a tidal wave outside. "I'm sorry Raven."

Once more, Raven found herself in a fog, only this time she wasn't the one who initiated the intimate contact...and strangely enough, she found herself wanting to increase the closeness. "Gar..."

"I'm sorry, this is the only way I feel like I can really get you to understand what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling." he tightened the embrace a bit more and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know I'm not good with words, I'm more of a man of action. I just...I wanted to make sure that you know that everything Malchior said was a complete lie, and everything I said is true. I don't think you're creepy anymore, that was a long time ago, before I really got to know you better."

"But Gar-"

"No buts Rae," Beast Boy closed his eyes and shifted his embrace so that one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other reached around her shoulders. "Everything I said to Malchior is true, end of discussion."

The girl blushed and she turned her head slightly to glance at Beast Boy in her peripheral vision. "Even...even the part about me being..."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush. "Uh...heh heh...yeah...even...even that part."

This was a dream, it had to be. Surely Beast Boy of all people wasn't capable of such tender thoughts. But then again...her empathic senses had never truly lied to her before. Had they directed her into sometimes ill-advised actions? Yes. Had they sometimes clouded her judgment? Undoubtedly yes...but they had never lied to her...and right now...what she felt coming from Beast Boy had her heart beating faster than it ever had before, so unusual was this feeling that it almost physically hurt to experience...and yet...some small part of her seemed to be healing, a part of her that she hadn't even realized was still wounded. "Thank you Gar..."

"You're welcome Rae," he smiled tenderly. "I really mean that."

Raven hesitated for a moment, but she soon found herself raising her arm so she could touch Beast Boy's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned back in his embrace, letting herself drift on the calming sea of peace that his warmth provided. "I never thought I could feel this way."

"I did."

This got Raven's attention as she opened her eyes and looked back at him again. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Raven, but I've always thought that you wanting to keep your emotions locked up tight was unnecessary."

She would have snapped at him for that, but Raven could still feel the sincerity in him. "It's not unnecessary Beast Boy, you know what happens when my emotions-"

"I know, your powers flip out, but that's not what I mean." Beast Boy looked Raven right into her amethyst eyes, feeling bolder than he ever had with her thanks to the intimate moment they were sharing. "I've seen you laugh Raven, and I've seen you cry. I've seen you go wild with rage, I've seen you get scared, and yes...I've even seen you in love, even if it was because of _him..._ but you didn't lose control of your powers when you laughed at me while I couldn't control my shape-shifting because of my cold, you didn't lose control when Malchior was wooing you...well, except for that spell he taught you, but that doesn't count...the point is you were happy then! And nothing blew up!"

Raven was about to offer a rebuttal...but found she couldn't. Nothing he said was inaccurate. "I...I can't believe I'm saying this...but you're right."

"I know I'm right," Beast Boy grinned a bit. "I have a brain Raven, I just don't use it much. If you ask me, you only lose control of your powers when you're trying to _hold in_ your emotions, that's not the same as controlling them. It took you accepting the fact that you were scared to get rid of the monster from Wicked Scary your powers made a couple years ago, and when you let yourself be happy, nothing goes boom. It only happens when you try to _stop yourself_ from feeling."

The empath was at a loss for words. Truly, wiser words had never been spoken by the green changeling embracing her, and in a strange way, she was touched that they had come out on her behalf. In fact, it made her smile just a little wider, and she could practically feel her heart becoming lighter. "Well...so far you're on a roll Beast Boy, anything else you'd like to point out?"

"Nah," he chuckled. "I think I'm tapped out."

"Well, easy come, easy go." That got Beast Boy to laugh, and it wasn't long before Raven felt tempted to do the same. "Was it...really that funny?" he just kept laughing, and Raven tried to fight down the urge as hard as she could...but it was no use, his laughter was contagious. She let out a giggle, and then it burst out into peeling laughter to rival Beast Boy's own. Who knew laughter could feel so good?! It was like walking on air, and she started to feel lightheaded from a lack of oxygen.

Several minutes later, their laughter finally dwindled down to a few lingering chuckles here and there, and Beast Boy found himself staring into the mirthful eyes of his teammate. "You know Rae, you're really beautiful when you smile." Then his eyes widened in horror when he saw her expression shift suddenly, and he gulped as he realized he'd just put his foot in his mouth. Again. "Uh..."

But Raven didn't feel mad, in fact she now felt an irresistible desire to smile again. How had this boy, whom she'd spent the better part of nearly three years trying to get to leave her alone, so easily managed to break down her emotional barriers and get her to see life so differently with just a few kind words and gentle touches? She allowed herself to smile tenderly at him, and the result caused her face to flush as he could feel his emotions project even stronger towards her.

There was no more denying it...Beast Boy _felt_ something for her...and if it had been even as long ago as yesterday, she would have doubtlessly been disgusted with the very idea. But now, she craved it. More than anything else in the world, she wanted this closeness, and in the confines of her bedroom, she knew it wasn't just an after-effect of her friends' lingering emotions...these were genuinely her feelings, her emotions, all erupting at once like a soda bottle being opened after being shaken non-stop for nearly 17 years. And she loved it. "Gar?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Would you mind...if I kissed you again?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped in shock, and for the briefest of moments, Raven regretted asking him...but then he moved his arm so he could cup her cheek with his hand, and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers...and this time, she knew for sure that this was _exactly_ what a kiss was supposed to feel like. They both were invested, both hearts yearned for it, and somewhere in the depths of her consciousness, Raven could hear the combined cheers and squeals of each and every one of her emoticlones as she finally let herself feel freely...and not a single thing was even slightly nudged by her powers.

Their lips parted, and the chromatically challenged Titans gazed into each other's eyes - and consequently their very souls - and it was that moment that both Raven and Beast Boy knew that their relationship had permanently been changed for the better. They always knew the other cared, but in this short time together, secrets had been shared that irreversibly changed their views of each other. Beast Boy always knew Raven could feel, and had made it his mission to get her to see it from day one, but even he was unaware of how much passion Raven had in her...as for Raven, she now knew that there was so much more to Beast Boy than video games, bad jokes and tofu. He had the kindest, gentlest heart of any man she'd ever met, and he got her to see what she'd never allowed herself to see. Or feel.

As the two closed in for yet another kiss, neither noticed that thanks to everything that had transpired, Raven's cloak had responded in kind...by shifting to a sky blue hue, symbolizing the brightening of her heart. No doubt, in time, Beast Boy's healing touch would eventually completely repair the damage done to Raven's soul, and her cloak would shift to its pure white hue once again. And it was her ability to feel emotions that Raven had to thank for starting it all.

Sometimes, it royally ruled to be an empath.  
_

 **A/N: Well...there it is. I hope Raven wasn't too OOC, but then again what even is OOC for Raven? The way I see it, her powers react mainly when she's trying too hard to suppress them, like trying to stop the flow of water and as a result it builds up pressure and bursts outward violently.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, don't have much more to say about it other than this is my first attempt at writing for these two and I hope to improve as I write more...and there will be more, as my brain has conjured up plenty of ideas.**

 **Until next time everyone, and please drop a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
